


Lab Tests

by MissViolet



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissViolet/pseuds/MissViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lab!Porn pretty much sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Tests

Working late at the lab, Wilson was startled to find House suddenly standing directly behind him. For a cripple, he could sneak up quietly enough when he wanted to.

"Must you sidle up to me like that?" he said. But House's eyes had that predatory gleam he recognized. Wilson lifted his eyebrows, jerked his head towards the glass doors, trying to convey how unsuitable a time and place this was for that sort of thing. But House simply nodded. He closed the vertical blinds, locked the door to the lab.

"I have work to do," said Wilson, turning towards the filing cabinets.

"Just a quick one," said House, stepping closer. He put his arms around Wilson's shoulders, pressed his lips to the back of his neck.

"Not _here_...later," whispered Wilson urgently. He moved to step away, but House slipped one hand around his jaw; pressing his index finger under his lower lip. "Right here, now," he insisted, and hooked his cane over the crook of Wilson's elbow so he could slip his other hand possessively under the collar of his lab coat. He kissed the back of Wilson's neck. It was a sensitive area; he unconsciously rubbed it when tense, to soothe himself. And House's kisses were firing all his pleasure receptors. He flicked his tongue, over the back of his neck, playfully biting at the collar of his oxford shirt.

Wilson closed his eyes, leaned into it. He forgot the lab reports he was holding, forgot everything but House's lips and tongue teasing him, soothing and enflaming his senses. He lowered his chin, parted his lips, and tasted House's finger with his lips and tongue. House groaned and worked his finger deeper into Wilson's willing mouth. "Jimmy, you slut," he said affectionately, as Wilson sucked it. He knew that Wilson loved his dirty talk, the way he enjoyed himself, uttering profanities with lewd abandon. House was sliding his hand under Wilson's collar, pulling off his lab coat impatiently, so that the reports and the cane fell to the floor. House yanked the arms of Wilson's coat down to his wrists, scattering the pens in Wilson's pocket.

Wilson bent to collect the fallen items, but House said, "Leave it. We're going to make a mess." He dropped the lab coat on the floor and continued to dip his finger in and out of Wilson's mouth, caressing his jaw with his thumb. Wilson knew that House could be spontaneous and too hasty in moods like this, but his aggression was such a turn-on. A quickie would be a sweet reprieve from his tedious late-night charting. He panted softly in expectation.

House unknotted Wilson's tie, slid it from his neck and tossed it aside, unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest, then removed his wet finger from Wilson's mouth and used it to trace a circle around his right nipple. Wilson sighed and leaned back into House's embrace. House was lightly tonguing the back of his neck, and alternating his finger from tweaking and teasing his nipples, to plunging in and out of his mouth.

"I know how you love to suck," whispered House, and Wilson could feel his stiff prick nudging up against his ass as he sucked tightly on House's finger, wishing it was his cock. Then House was tracing his nipples again, pinching them one after the other. He cupped Wilson's cock, stiff and straining at his trousers just as he knew it would be. Wilson arched under his touch, and House unbuckled his trousers, slid his hands down to his bare ass, and his trousers and boxers to his knees, and then his hands were all over Wilson's hard cock, teeth nipping gently at the sensitive spots of his neck.

House squeezed his cock, making him jump a little, and Wilson's breathless _yes_ was all the encouragement he needed. Then he began the nice long strokes, sliding his cock back and forth, palming the head, until it was stiff and slippery and Wilson was bucking into it enthusiastically. He turned his head, met House's open mouth and they kissed slowly, almost too slowly for the quick way he was jerking him. Wilson's mouth was gaping, his kiss was messy and desperate. He planted his legs further apart to allow House greater access. "Feel so good, House...."

"I'll make you come quick. I know you want to get back to work," whispered House teasingly, and Wilson caught his breath in anticipation. House stroked his cock, slick with his mounting excitement, and his other hand rubbed sensuously all over Wilson's stomach and chest, pausing to tease his nipples into sharp little points, and returning to trace his jaw, and to push his finger between his parted lips, muffling his groans.

"Shhh," he said, "Someone might hear." The rasp of his voice in Wilson's ear added to his pleasure. His head lolled back, supported by House's chest, and his aching prick was so wet, it made pornographic sucking noises each time he thrust into House's tight grasp. House held him tightly across the waist, pulling him close enough to feel his own erection throbbing beneath his jeans.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," said Wilson, rubbing his ass over his groin as his pleasure increased. He staggered a bit, stepping on his scattered pens as he tried to thrust his cock deeper into House's slick hand. The whole situation was so dirty, getting a hand job from another department head, behind a door to which half the staff had the key, with his lab reports and his clean white coat ground into the floor, his pants around his ankles. House's tongue teased at the back of his neck, he whispered naughty endearments as he thrust his finger into Wilson's mouth suggestively, and Wilson bit his finger gently, making House swear and jerk his hips, and tighten his palm around Wilson's throbbing cock. "You're going down on me tonight," he said hoarsely.

"Just you wait," said Wilson, and he wasn't being quiet at all, he was groaning with pleasure at House's luscious stroking. He wanted to promise all kinds of erotic payback, but he was quickly losing control. "Tonight I'll...ah... _fuck_, I'm coming..." House was stroking him tight and slow, then loose and fast, pausing to cup his balls, to trace a finger around the slick, sensitive head, while Wilson's whole body tensed, and finally House let his hand fly fast, and he held Wilson tightly because his legs were trembling as his come jetted all the way up to his chest. He heaved his hips back and forth into House's tightened grasp, spurting and moaning with pleasure at each luxurious stroke.

"You'll what?" asked House, and now he was panting with excitement. Wilson's skin was hot to his touch, and he tasted a fine sheen of sweat across his neck. House loved the way he looked post-climax, with his hair all mussed, his face flushed, and his chest heaving. He was still cupping his cock, slowly softening, and with the other hand, tenderly rubbing Wilson's come in circles across his chest and stomach.

"Mmm, I forgot what I was going to say," said Wilson, exhaling deeply. "Something about sucking you off tonight." He turned around to face House at last, and kissed him gently, enjoying how House opened his mouth eagerly for a deep kiss with lots of tongue. Wilson was pleasantly satisfied, he kissed him slowly, but House was randy and keen to continue, he pushed himself closer, but Wilson drew back, and bent down to pull up his boxers and trousers, buckled his belt. He was a little wet around the middle but he retrieved his lab coat and buttoned it over himself to conceal the damp patch. House had flung his tie over the microscope and he picked it up and draped it around his neck.

"Back to work, then," he said nonchalantly, stooping to pick up his scattered lab reports. He handed House his cane, collected his pens and lined them up in a row on the table.

"You owe me big time," said House, and his face was a little flushed. Then there was the rattle of a key in the door, and suddenly a young blonde lab technician entered the room.

"Oh, I thought everyone had gone home," she said, looking curiously at House and Wilson standing there, facing off. "The lab's supposed to unlocked."

"Wilson's working late, and he needed a private consult. Didn't want anyone to overhear, you know, doctor/patient confidentiality," said House.

The lab technician nodded thoughtfully, taking in Wilson's loosened tie, the rumbled lab reports in his hand, and House's flushed face. His erection was still straining the crotch of his jeans. He suddenly reached for one of Wilson's lab reports. "Can I look this over tonight?" he asked with false sincerity. Wilson handed it to him, and he held it discreetly over his midsection.

"Thank you, Doctor Wilson," he said, and turned to leave. Wilson watched him go. House waited until the technician was busy at the microscope before turning around again to silently mouth _you owe me_ before hobbling away.


End file.
